The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Pittosporum plant botanically known as Pittosporum tenuifolium and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘PITTLB2’.
The new cultivar was discovered by the inventor in a cultivated area of Whenuapai, New Zealand in 2012. ‘PITTLB2’ was discovered as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Pittosporum ‘Little Burger’ (not patented).
Asexual reproduction by cuttings of the new cultivar ‘PITTLB2’ was first performed in 2012 in Whenuapai, New Zealand. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.